


Confirmation Received (The Loud and Clear Mix)

by dustandroses



Series: A River Called Denial [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Spike knew Xander was outside the door of his crypt because he could hear his heart beating loud and fast, his breathing rushed and shaky. He smelled him as well; his scent a mix of panic, nerves and overwhelming desire. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation Received (The Loud and Clear Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 7.
> 
> Beta by Trillingstar, my other hero and shit.

Spike knew Xander was outside the door of his crypt because he could hear his heart beating loud and fast, his breathing rushed and shaky. He smelled him as well; his scent a mix of panic, nerves and overwhelming desire. Xander had been outside the door for awhile now, pacing back and forth; no doubt he’d attracted some attention. Spike wasn’t worried about that. The denizens of this neighborhood knew better than to touch a human right outside of Spike’s door, but he listened carefully, anyway.

He’d gone over to the Magic Box earlier on the pretense of finding out if there was any exciting slaying going on tonight. His real intent, of course, was to see if Xander had made an appearance. The Watcher had his Slayer and the witches doing research, but Xander was nowhere in sight. Xander’s demon chit was, though, and he’d gotten quite a saucy earful from her on their relationship.

Former relationship, that was. It seemed Anya’s main reason for disappearing for the last couple of weeks had been to reevaluate her relationship with Xander. She’d spent the night with Xander, and after a very enthusiastic session of love making (which she’d recounted in enough explicit detail to turn the Slayer and both witches a little green at the gills), they’d had a long conversation, resulting in the dissolution of their romantic relationship, although they intended to remain friends.

Spike thought perhaps Xander’s relationship with Anya was what had held him back the last few weeks. Obviously he’d been attracted to Spike. It would take a fool to not see that, which meant that the red witch and the Slayer were most likely completely in the dark. Red’s blond girlfriend might have pegged onto what was going on, although he doubted she’d said anything. He’d seen the looks she’d thrown their way, whenever Xander was around. Spike winked at her as he left the store, and she blushed, ducking her head, but not before he’d seen a wicked smile curving the corner of her lips.

Keeping the Slayer off his back concerning Xander was still a problem, but Spike had decided he couldn’t wait much longer; he was going to have to take control to get what he wanted. He knew how nervous the boy was, but he was tired of waiting; if he could get Xander inside, he could easily seduce him. All he needed was to get Xander in the crypt, instead of wearing a path in the grass outside his door.

He heard the moment Xander stopped and stepped up to the door. Spike checked to make sure everything was ready. He’d give Xander a show he’d never forget, and if that didn’t get Xander naked in Spike’s bed, nothing would.

***

Xander stood frozen, his hand poised to knock on Spike’s door. He had a feeling this was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done. Up until last night, he’d thought telling Anya how he felt would take that spot, but she’d swept into the room last night and before he knew it they were in bed, and it was too late to say anything. He’d decided to make it a spectacular night, to give them both something to remember. It seemed Anya had thought the same thing, and wow, he had to admit, it was definitely a night _he_ wouldn’t soon forget.

Afterwards, Anya had totally blown him away when she’d announced that she wanted to see other people. Xander had to sit down in shock. She’d been so apologetic, worried that he’d be upset, that he had to share with her at least a bit of what he’d been going through recently. He was glad he’d done so. She’d been so relieved, and they had parted as friends, and that meant a lot to him.

So now he was a free man, standing outside the home of the vampire that had been driving him crazy with desire for the last couple of weeks. He was so totally freaked out that he couldn’t decide if he should run away, or crawl under the nearest rock and hide. Both options were appealing, but in the end he couldn’t do either, because he didn’t think his legs would carry him. Besides, he had learned years ago that when his cock was this hard, it was damned difficult to walk. Stiffening his spine - hey, his cock shouldn’t be the only thing stiff - he knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Oh god. Could he do this? Yes, he could. If he could face demons that wanted to eat him, he could face a demon that wanted to… oh wait. What was his point?

“Come _in_!”

That was a cranky tone of voice. What did Spike have to be cranky about? Xander was the one that the sexy bastard had been driving insane with lust for weeks. What right did _Spike_ have to be pissed off? Righteous indignation was a good motivator. He opened the door, and walked right in.

“Listen you sexy son of a bitch…” He stopped in shock in front of Spike, who was sitting in his chair. Completely naked. Stroking his cock. He smirked at Xander, who was open-mouthed in shock and… admit it… absolute lust.

“Sit down, whelp, you look like you’re about to fall over.”

Xander sat. Luckily, he saw a tattered, rusty lawn chair out of the corner of his eye, and managed the couple of steps it took to get in front of it before he did so.

“What… what… what…” There were other words in his vocabulary, but at the moment, that was all he could manage when faced with such an amazing spectacle.

“Got tired of waiting, didn’t I?” Spike rolled his palm across the head of his cock in a move Xander had seen before. He shuddered as his own cock complained bitterly about being kept out of the current arrangement.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do something for weeks, now. I need relief, and if I’m not gonna get it from you, I’ll have to do it myself.”

Spike spread his legs, propping one knee up on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, giving Xander a clear view as he cupped his balls in the hand that wasn’t currently sliding up and down his beautiful, pale cock. Spike moaned, his eyes half-closed with pleasure, and Xander couldn’t help the moan that escaped his own throat. He shifted in his chair, to relieve the pressure on his cock and balls, and Spike smiled, shark-like, showing his teeth.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable, Xander?”

“What?” He realized he’d been zoning for several moments, and noticed with shock that his hand was kneading his cock through his jeans. When had that happened?

“Take your cock out.” That was a bedroom voice if he’d ever heard one; deep and warm and sexy.

Xander studied Spike’s face for any sign of mocking or laughter, but all he saw was the same desire he felt, mirrored back at him. He could do this. He wanted to do this. This was exactly what he’d had in mind when he’d come here, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. Spike stared at Xander, a look of honest hunger on his face, and that was all it took. He knew Spike wanted this as much as he did, and he unzipped his pants.

“That’s right. Show me that monster of yours. I want to see it angry.”

Xander paused in the act of pulling his cock out. “Angry?”

Spike licked his lips, and Xander shuddered involuntarily.

“Oh yeah. Look at it. Red and fierce and ready for battle.”

He smiled again, that hungry look that made Xander’s cock pulse precome when it jumped in his hand. Xander clenched his fist around the base. He didn’t want Spike to think he couldn’t even control himself long enough to jerk off. Not that Spike was in much better shape; his foreskin was pulled back completely from the head of his cock, the pink color pale compared to his own, but definitely darker than it had been the last time he’d jerked off in front of Xander.

“You planned this!”

“What?” Spike looked slightly dazed, his eyes reluctantly leaving the sight of Xander’s cock to focus on his face.

“You did this before. In my basement. You planned this all along!”

Spike continued to stroke his cock, which reminded Xander to do the same. It felt absolutely wonderful, and he reveled in the sensations for a moment, before remembering he was accusing Spike of something. Oh, yeah.

Spike shook his head. “At the time, I just wanted to see what you’d do. You were so secretive about jerking off; hiding in the shower, as if the water would hide your groans, or the scent of your come. I just thought it would be easier on us both if you’d relax a bit. Just two blokes jerking off, doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“It doesn’t?” Xander stopped stroking his cock. He didn’t know why hearing that hurt so much, but it did.

Spike smiled, but this was a smile he’d never seen before. Sexy and sweet, and… honest? Yeah, that’s what it looked like to Xander. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“It didn’t mean a thing _then_. It does now.” Spike hadn’t stopped moving his own hand, and he brought the other one up to pull on one nipple, head falling back against the cushions of his chair. “Means everything now. You want me, don’t you, Xander? As much as I want you.”

“I do.” He did. He wanted Spike more than anything he could ever remember wanting. “You want me?” That part he was less certain of.

“Oh, yeah, Xander. I do want you.”

Spike’s hand was moving faster now, and Xander stared at it, mesmerized by the way his cock slid through his tight fist. Then his own cock reminded him that it was currently being neglected, and he stroked it, closing his eyes in pleasure. He could hear Spike panting in the background, and decided his eyes needed to be open. How often did he get an opportunity like this?  Spike was _panting_.

Spike was staring at his face, eyes wide with his lust. He licked his lips, and Xander copied the move slowly, Spike’s eyes following the movement hungrily as he traced his dry lips with the tip of his tongue. Then Spike threw his head back, shouting Xander’s name, his come spurting to the floor between them.

Xander’s orgasm hit him without warning. His whole body jerked, the lawn chair creaking alarmingly as it swayed from side to side. His head flew back to smack against the aluminum frame, but he didn’t care, he just stared at the ceiling, gasping. When Spike lifted Xander’s hand from where it had fallen to his thigh, he turned his head until he could see Spike licking Xander’s fingers clean. He sucked each one into his mouth to make sure he got all of Xander's come.

He’d never seen anything more erotic, _ever_. If he hadn’t just come so hard he’d almost passed out, he’d be hard enough to pound nails right now.

“Spike…”

Before he could finish talking, Spike was kissing him. He’d figured Spike would be a good kisser, but holy shit, that was one hell of a hot kiss. Spike pulled him up from the chair; Xander’s legs wobbled a bit, but Spike held onto him and didn’t let him fall.

“Come to bed with me, Xander.”

He couldn’t possibly say no to an invitation like that.

“Well… if you insist.” Spike smiled and took his hand, leading him down to the lower level, and Xander brushed away his worries. There were still things to be discussed, things he needed to say to Spike. But those could wait. Right now he just wanted to curl up with his vampire and get some well deserved sleep. And maybe another kiss. He could handle another kiss. Maybe two… He grinned. Hell, who was he kidding? They weren’t leaving this crypt until they’d had hot, dirty sex on every surface in the place. Or at least until Spike ran out of munchies.


End file.
